Wild! Alternate ending
by Troy N
Summary: An alternate ending for one of readers of the story Wild!. Just a switched up love interest. All chapters are the same in both until Chapter 7 for those who have already read chapters 1-6 on the other story.
1. Normal!

"Hi my name is Arabella Brown. I am in my 6th year of school! That's what's up. I have

three besties named Scorpius Malfoy, James Potter, and Fred Weasley. I absolutely hate

Albus pighead Potter. I am Lavender Browns daughter and am proud. I don't get along

With girls they're quite annoying. I am branded the school slut. I'm not but I have fun with

it. You'll see. My mother was left for dead during the war only to be found by Seamus

Finnegan. They later had me and when I was six he left my mother for a French

Mistress. That's all you need to know."

Year 6:

"I am late I am late I am late! Shhhhiiiitttttt! I jumped on the train as I heard the whistle blow I grabbed on tight but learched backwards only to feel a strong hand grab me and pull me in. I heard the arrogant snide voice that of which could only be Albus Potter I thought to myself."

"Ah Brown. he said. Falling for me already."

"You wish Potty. I smirked. The only thing I relate to you is what you're made of. Pure disgusting shit! I quirked and eyebrow. Now where is that charming brother of yours."

Albus rolled his eyes. "Compartment B your sluttyness."

"Awww your so charming how do you keep the girls off of you." I said sarcastically.

"Well apparently it's because I'm made of shit. who would have know". he scowled.

I laughed. I hated when he made me do that. "So how do you seem to catch me every year." I said confused.

"I've learned to just wait here since you almost fall off the train every year. I'd hate to soil the tracks. there very nice tracks you know." He said.

"Good day Potty." I said.

"Good day Your highness" said Albus sarcastically.

I walked past him to find my three best friends. They were planning their big prank. It would never happen.

They always thought karma got them. Karma was actually I with a counter spell keeping their arses

out of trouble. I need them to graduate. I need them to be strong and smart and pay my bills later.

Just kidding! But wouldn't that be nice huh.

I swung my hip out opened the door and leaned suggestively on it. "Why hello gentleman I said in my most seductive voice". They all froze and stared.

Then they snapped out of it. Only to have me dog piled to the floor.

"Ara" said James "I've missed you you pest you." The next to speak was Scorpius. "Schedule Ara schedule we must compare."

Then lastly Fred "Guys I think my hand is trapped on her boob."

"Get off me" I laughed.

"Fine fine" said Scorpius.

"Gits" I said.

"Gits you love" said James.

"Gits you treasure" said Fred

"Gits you hand your damn schedule" said Scorpius.

"Fine fine you prude" I said as I handed it to him. "What the great Scorpius Malfoy can't live with out me."

"No" Scorpius said shaking his head. "I'm trying to see what classes me you and Al have together so I can save him from having his hair set on fire for the third year in a row."

"Hey that is not my problem you think he'd learn three years running. If he smells burning run for the lake." I said grinning. "Why are you friends with him anyway?" I humphed.

"Because" said Scorpius "were roommates and **Slytherins** stick together. We are cunning we are sharp and mischievous."

"Oh yes you're so mischievous" I said. "Nothing more cunning than a boy with his named embroidered into all of his boxers."

"At least their boxers" laughed James.

"You had no right to go through my trunk last year" said Scorpius glaring. "Mommy said that it was so they don't get mixed up in the wash."

I almost fell out of my chair. "Yes nothing more intimidating then a boy whose mommy fixed his underwear. Beware the great Scorpius he might call his mommy to embroider YOUR underwear."

"I'll have you know I am very manly thank you. I've even kissed a girl." He said triumphantly.

Me and James and Fred started dieing. "I kissed a girl and I liked it." Snickered Fred.

"The taste of her cherry chap stick." Continued James as he threw out his hip and did a perfect impression of his sister.

"I swear I said laughing you are the guy who's going to get completely trashed on fire whiskey one night and wake up naked with some girl in your bed and start crying".

"I'm just waiting for the right one" said Scorpius defensively.

"Of course you are baby" I said cooing. I leaned over to him and planted one on him. He looked at me stunned.

"Now you can at least say you kissed a girl your mommy didn't set you up with."

The boys started laughing and so did Scorpius. "Okay that I should have seen coming. But you're just not my type Ara" he said laughing.

"Oh no I'm not my world is ending I said dramatically as i pretended to faint like Scarlett in "Gone With The Wind". My first love. Underwear boy left me oh what will I ever do."

We laughed the whole way. This was going to be a great year…

*Lyrics by Katty Perry used!*


	2. Somthing Stupid This Way Comes

"Hurry boys were late! With speed dearest Freddie." I shouted.

You will always hear this from us I don't think there's ever been a time we're not late. We

are so late late late. I was riding on Freddy's back as we hurried across the lawn.

"Hurry up boys you're lagging way to far behind it is not that far of a run." I yelled a smirk plastered on my face.

James glared at me as he kept running. "Well my dear" he shouted.

"Not all of us have our own donkey!" I resent that Freddy barked "it is more like a stallion, I mean look at this long black hair of mine. I might as well me F-A-R-B-I-O from those books Ara reads with looks like these." That not even how you say it I huffed. "Also next time stay out of my luggage and Freddy dear you'll be A wonderful gorgeous handsome devil of a stallion if you can go any faster" I yelled.

We all launched through the doors and all fell as we entered the great hall. We were all cracking up I tripped and landed on Scorpious. He caught me and I fake swooned.

"Ah those ballroom dance lessons mommy signed you up f..."

AND THE NEW CHARMS TEACHER EVERYONE PLEASE WELCOME SEAMUS FINNEGAN. Bitch say what!?

My heart stopped. The boys had stopped laughing jaws dropped. I looked up to the front to a face I

hadn't seen since I was a very very little girl.

"YOU HAVE TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME." I screamed.

I finally noticed everyone around me realizing I had screamed out loud. The walls were falling down. Everything spinning.

I turned to Scorpious. "I think I'd way rather have a parent who embroiders my underwear now. Trade?"

All he could do was give me that sad smile. I couldn't sleep that night I was so furious. He'd left and

now he had the gal to come back here and ruin my life that I loved perfectly with the minus him in the

equation. I sure as hell didn't want to add him back. He left when I was six with his mistress. Then he

had the gal to marry her and send a wedding invitation in the damn mail. Fuck him and fuck Eveline

(his wife). I heard a tap on the window. I thought it must be the boys checking on me. To my surprise

I didn't recognize the owl. I suspiciously opened the window and untied the letter. The bird flew off.

That's odd usually they want a treat. I read below.

Ara,

I would like you to accompany Eveline and me in hogsmead this weekend for tea. I would very much like to catch up with you and hear how you're doing.

-Dad

I was fuming. How dare he act this way. How dare he expect me to meet him and his mistress. I'll

show him. He can't just walk in my life and get away with it. I'll be damned if I don't send him running

right back out. I remembered how he was when I was a little girl. Always doing charms he'd learned

on my mothers face to hide the scars. At first she thought it was out of kindness. She'd always loved

her looks and he knew that. Then over time she started to resent it. They would get in big fights

because my mom didn't want to do it before a big social event and he'd fume and rage that she was

being childish that they needed to look nice. In the end he'd always leave without her and that's where

he met his mistress. At a party. Eventually one night he left and never came back and my mom found

out about his lady through friends. But that I reminded myself, was an entirely different story. Tonight

I would sleep and tomorrow there would be hell. The next morning I was dreading.

"OH Fred please don't make me go." I begged.

"It'll be good for you and you can't skip charms all year." He stated.

I tugged on his arm excitedly. "You're right I have a plan. I'll get James to take a polyjuice potion and I'll go to his history of magic and he can take my charms! Problem solved." I said with glee.

Fred sighed. "Oh just get it over with you big baby." "Come on I let you stall in the owlery now its class time." He said jerking my arm.

We then entered the room of doom. My birth donor was standing at the front smiling at me. That is

what I call him now. My birth donor. Fred and I sat in the very back.

"Fred I cant do this." I stuttered horror in my eyes and pure hate.

"Yes you can Ara" he said glaring at the front stiffly. "He means nothing you show him that Ara." Said Fred. I snickered "Oh I will you just watch." Fred went stiff. "Ara what have you done." he whispered.

"You'll see." I winked.

Just then right on time there was a peck at the window. My donor went to open it. Fred's eyes went

wide as he watched him detach a red letter. The poor sap looks confused I giggled.

"Oh Ara no." Fred squirmed.

A light registered in my donor's eyes. This was it. He made a dash for his office. But it opened before

he could even make it to the stairs…. Show time.


	3. Something Wicked Coming Your Way

I sat there as it opened. The envelope shaping into a pair of red lips. It's voice boomed as

it started yelling in a high shrill tone.

" You PATHETIC WORTHLESS imbecile. How dare you show your face here. You cannot walk back into my life and expect everything to be fine between us. You are a joke what do you not understand about that. Try not to do things like last night to make it oh so to easy to show just how big of one you are. You are a shallow selfish pig. I suggest you take a hint and leave. Understand like you showed me years ago you are not wanted."

Never yours forever -A

He turned red with furry and distaste. "Ara Finnegan, my office now." He shouted.

I smiled sweetly. "Actually "professor" It's Brown."

He rolled his eyes at me and huffed. "Ara I said now!"

I turned to Fred his face scrunched eyes closed in concentration.

"Fred" I said confused.

"Shhhhhhh" said Fred "I'm trying to make him forget using the "Force".

I sighed as I grabbed my books in confusion. "Fred that's from a muggle movie, it's not real magic." "There's no such thing as the "Force".

His eyes shot open. "But... But... James told me it was real."

Poor sap he looked completely dumbfounded. "So the little green man isn't real?... There's no Yoda."

I patted him on the back laughing. "I'll see you later Fred."

Back to my donor. Apparently I had offended the sap. I smirked. As I walked off I heard Fred say.

"The force is strong in that one."

Oh Fred I thought... A little later I was sitting in The Headmistress office. My donor heatedly sat in

the next chair going off demanding punishment as my mother stood by me. Then he turned to my

mother.

"Well Lav," he said "aren't you going to say anything" he glared.

"Oh sorry" she yawned. "Is your unending monolog over."

"Excuse m... "he stammered.

My mother had cut him off. "I thought it was my turn to talk."

"Yes of course" he said all pompous "she'll listen to you" as he sighed.

"See Seamus" she stated "I honestly don't see the problem."

He looked dumbfounded and angry. "Don't see a problem" he growled. "Don't see a problem she was horrible!" he hit his hand on the table.

My mom rolled her eyes. "Sorry" she sighed "I just don't see how being honest is a bad thing."

He stood up red and fuming. "Well if her mother won't do anything then as her father" he stated indigent "I will." "I suggest detention with me for a week."

I started counting in my head smirking. 5, 4, 3, , 1... The headmistress stood up. Here it goes I thought.

"I cannot let you issue punishment professor Finnegan, Which is why I called her mother on her guardian paper on which you are not listed." "Professor Patil head of house shall handle this."

Professor Patil walked into the room a few minutes later after much sputtering from my donor about

not being on my papers as if it shocked him. It shouldn't I mean come on really think about it idiot.

This should be good.

Professor Patil started talking. "I say her punishment is minus 10 points from her house. Since this was such a sensitive matter in her case and a cry for help in such a confusing difficult time for her."

"That's bull" my donor yelled.

Professor Patil whipped towards him. "Are you questioning my authority Finnegan" she growled.

This was my mothers best friend I mean really was he honestly going to try to challenge her

judgment. It wouldn't bode well I can promise. And then just like that it was over and I left to find the

boys. As I entered the common room I heard shouting.

"You said he was real" yelled Fred clearly upset.

James was practically rolling on the floor laughing.

"Oh my gosh I can't understand how you bought that." He laughed hysterically. I love my life.

Author note: I do not own Star Wars or Harry Potter. Only the plot of this story. Places and people excluding Ara and Evealine are not mine. Thanks. Reviewing keeps me writing. :)


	4. All About Al

Today was the day. It was day two of classes and day one of classes with Scorpious and Al. As of this

very glorious morning I was sitting innocently eating my breakfast. It was a tradition on this day that

certain events take place and Al and Scopious were fidgeting nervously across the room. Traditions

must be upheld though and after what he did those five years ago I would not let it slide. You see a

long time ago it was just the three of us. We were all best friends until Al betrayed, humiliated, and

abandoned me. I would never forgive it. I could remember it like it was just yesterday. My memories

came flooding back...

I was so nervous. I had never been around kids my won age unless you count Scorpious. What am I

going to do. What if I mess everything up. I'd messed enough up already. I was never good enough

for anything, I wasn't even good enough for my dad to want to stay. He had left me 4 years ago and I

hadn't heard from him since. What had I done to make him not love me? I was walking to find

Scorpious, he had made me promise to meet him as soon as I got on. I was late as always and I'd had

a rotten start as usual. I had almost fallen on the tracks. A boy had saved me from the fall. I was late

and I was late and I'd made a lunge for the train. I could feel the air swishing behind me. Just then a

hand reached out and grabbed me. I looked up. It was a boy my age I was too dumbfounded to

speak.

"Wooh you need to watch it. Those are very pretty tracks and I'd hate to have you soil them. I stood thier in shock. "I was kidding he'd said nervously."

"I know" I said finally speaking. Then I ran off.

What an embarrassing memory. I found Scorpious sitting there I walked in relived. Until I saw him.

The smile melted off my face when I saw the boy from earlier.

"This is Al." Scorpious said brightly.

"We've met" said Al smiling. I saved her from soiling the tracks.

"Ah." Scorpious nodded.

A few hours later we'd all been sorted with both the boys in Slytherin. But it was ok I'd see my new friends a

lot I was sure. I did see them a lot. For month we were inseparable, especially me and Al. We'd

broke curfew one night to sneak outside and look at the moon. He'd had a cloak that helped us not get

caught. We talked and talked both finally 11. Then I'd had my first kiss. It was strange and new and

only happened once but to this day no one knows but us. He'd come back from Christmas a wee but

strange and started hanging out with some not so nice people and ditching me. I didn't know why. He

was my best friend. I'd heard his friends whisper about me and my family. One day it all changed. I'd

gone to find Al because I was wondering why he'd been ignoring me. I found him in the library with

his buddies. As I walked in I remember thinking it was strange they kept making howling noises. I

walked over to Al who was laughing with his friends.

"Hey" I'd said. "Can I talk to you?"

Al looked bored. "Yeah sure I guess." He said.

I looked at him annoyed. " Are you kidding me what's your problem." I huffed.

A snide boy wandered instead. " Can't you see where you're not wanted. Go eat some raw meat or something and leave us alone.

That's when it hit me. They had been making jokes about my mom. That's what the howls were. He'd

been talking to them about my family. Al had been trash talking me. They thought I was a joke. I

stormed off crying. Al hadn't followed. He didn't plan on apologizing or sticking up for me. I went to

my common room to be alone. Eventually a boy walked in. He told me his name was Fred and he'd

made me laugh. For the rest of my time at school him and his friend James, Al's older brother and

with Scorpious they became my best friends. We were inseparable. A force to be reckoned with. But it

was that night I decided no one would ever step on me again. I would become harsh and tough and no

one would get in my way. I wasn't little miss innocent anymore. From that day on it was war. The

yearly hair fire being part of it. From then on we were rivals and nothing more. I couldn't wait till class

I thought as I hummed to myself. Al looked petrified. I laughed and blew a kiss. Oh how I love day

two.


	5. Albus The Dog

Aras was fidgeting, Hair on fire just didn't sound good enough. IT needed more, something only one person

could give her. She sped down the hall straight out onto the grounds an hour before the class.

"Fred oh Fred" I called to my buddy standing over there with a girl trying to flirt.

Yes I mean trying.

The last time he tried to flirt he said "hey I'm Fred" to a blushing ravenclaw.

Which is good until it was followed by

"I was named after a dead guy. Yeah he was my ads twin he totally got . Where did your name come from?"

This wouldn't last long I knew but I needed his help so I did what any girl would do when I needed him fast

instead if waiting for the inevitable. I puckered my face tried to keep it straight and marched over.

"FREDDRIC WEASLEY YOU CHEATING SCUM."

"Ara." he said bright red obviously completely confused.

I kept going. "DON'T YOU ARA ME YOU PIG. IVE GIVEN YOU THE BEST 3 MONTHS OF MY LIFE AND THIS IS HOW YOU DO ME. I THOUGHT WE WERE FOREVER."

I turned to the girl grinning madly in my head knowing he'd never live this down.

Who are you, you home wrecker. Gosh can't find a man of your own so you have to take mine."

She stuttered "I'm so sorry I didn't know."

I glared "yeah sure you didn't can you leave me and Freddie need to have a chat. Foot to balls. Clear."

The little bitsy ran off. Good exactly as planned.

Fred finally got his senses back. "Hey what was that for Ara?"

" I need your help I smiled sweetly." I couldn't wait for the name story to scare her away.

Fred held his head up. "Hey that's a cool story. I mean come on bits everywhere what an epic way to go."

"Dear lord Fred girls don't want to hear about dead people they just want flowers and for you to tell them there pretty. You save the crude stuff for after you've got the girl. Better yet after you've married her, she can still run before then."

He rolled his eyes at me "Alright Alright, I'll take a hint" he said with a shrug. "So what cha need.

"Well beautiful" I said batting my eyes. "I need a way to freak your dear cousin out more than my usual."

Fred grinned "Oh… I know just the thing."

I headed to class more confident than ever.

Freddie boy you're a genius! I have to make this perfect. Everybody in school was so caught up in the muggle celebrities as of lately that this was just the thing. SO I decided no fire this year. I was going to just have some fun and change it up.

Fred had told me a little trick on how to really get him back since I had decided this was going to be my final

prank and then revenge would be done. I mean I'm sure Al had good in there somewhere. I mean yeah we

hate each other but we were just kids at the time. It was time to move on. He couldn't be too bad the nicest

girl in school was dating him. I started to round a corner when I heard all and his friends. I heard my

name so I stopped to listen.

"Ugh I am so sick of all my cousins talking about that Ara girl like she so funny and great." It was obviously Albus speaking. "I mean should they even let people like her into the school."

"I heard she's super strong probably those wolfish tendencies." Said one of his buddies.

I couldn't tell whom.

Albus laughed. "Oh gosh you want to talk about wolfish you should see her mothers face. It's a wonder Ara has looks with a mother like that." He said.

I felt myself turn red and heat in my body. It wasn't until they left that I realized I'd bawled my fists and had

tears running down my cheeks. I suddenly felt a hand on my back. A voice said from behind me.

"I hope you bury him alive this year." It was Scorpious.

I turned around and sneered. "I thought He was your friend and houses stick together."

Scorpious had hate in his eyes I was taken aback I'd never seen him like that before.

"He's dead to me he spat. What's the plan?"

I shook my head. "It's a promise. I'm about to take everything away from him and see how he feels to be a joke."

He simply nodded. "How can I help he whispered."

10 min incoming. Albus it's on.


	6. Down With The New Bad

Before you read this chapter might suck... I have a sick child and I'm oh so tired. You were warned. I'll revise tomorrow if it sucks to bad.

Ara stormed into class earlier than she ever had. This was war. Scorpius had gotten Fred's instructions

on just how to destroy Al. This wouldn't be pretty and he'd be a joke for weeks but after this all would

be done. She was better than this she'd let it go. Scorpious knew the code word, with all this new

muggle stuff trending it would be a golden day. Plus it was meant to scare too. She wanted Albus very

very scared. The class walked in just as Ara took her seat glaring daggers at Albus' head. He had sat

down next to his girlfriend who was giggling because of how worried her boyfriend was. Albus was

going on about how it would be the same old stupid prank. Little did he know what exactly was coming

his way.

His girlfriend responded with "Oh Al take a breather it's all just games and fun. She only does it to get a reaction out of you because she's friends with your cousins and they're probably all in on it and have been since forever."

Albus grumbled. Albus motioned for Scorpius to come sit by him and I expected him to do so for the sake of

fooling him. I saw him give a nasty look I had never thought a mommies boy was able to do. Albus

was stunned and confused and Scorpius went and sat right beside me. This was usually the class

Scorp sat by Al to help when I did my prank since they were buds. I guess not today he took a seat by

me and as he did an enchanted note showed up in his notepad. Albus and him had charmed it first

year so they didn't get bored in classes. It read:

"Something I missed dude."

Scorp wrote back. "yeah just your brain and your decency. I know what you said and you now that's my bestfriend your talking about you scum. Dont you dare speak to her again."

Albus replied simply. "didn't know that the whore was your gf."

If I told you what Scorp wrote back it would defiantly not be ok for anyones ears. Who knew he had a mouth

on him. I could have used him for my arguments a long time ago. Class continued on and was almost

done. He had gotten to comfortable it was time.

"Oh professor" I said.

The professor responded back. Who is not relevant. "Yes miss Brown" he said looking up from his papers.

"I was wondering sir if you had that book I wanted to borrow yesterday seeing as class was almost over." I said as I smiled sweetly.

I knew he'd left it in the hall that morning. "Oh dear me he said ill be right back miss Brown."

As soon as he left the room Albus tried to make a run for it but I shot a spell at him fast. The spell

Fred had taught me. It would make him sing till his hair caught fire which wouldn't burn him but would

make his hair fall out. Perfect revenge for a pretty boy.

"Hit it Scorp" I yelled.

Britney Spears song Gasoline hit the air waves and Albus did dance to the whole dang song and at the

end his hair caught fire. Everyone was laughing. Albus didn't have time to run the flame was quick and

his hair was gone which made everyone laugh harder.

He came up to me mad as hell. "Do you see what you did to my hair wolf brain." he yelled.

I was startled he'd never acted like this not in public anyway.

His girlfriend ran up. "Albus calm down it was a joke she was just having fun you're not hurt stop yelling."

He rounded on me again. 'DO you see what you did mutt my hair is gone."

I laughed "calm down itll be back in a week. Were even now its over. No more pranks I just wanted this one to go out with a bang."

"I don't care what you wanted" he said. "You're a filthy mutt a half breed and your unworthy to be in anyones sight."

I glared at him. "I am not half breed I am the same as you. You should know Victori had her dad end up the same way. Bitten but not on a full moon. I am not different and I'm sick of you acting like a child trying to act like I am to make yourself feel better for what you did!" I yelled.

"Victori has better blood than you mutt that's why. Also for the record you're a pathetic little girl whose daddy didn't love her and who got everything she deserved. "He yelled back.

Scorp went to get in front of me and I knew it was about to be ugly because while it was mean for me

Albus had already crossed the line with him the first sentence. Someone beat him to it however.

Albus' girlfriend got right in his face. "You pathetic little boy. So this is what all this is about. You did something to her. I was a fool to think this was all fun and games. Were done you pathetic rat." She chastised.

She then managed to perfectly storm out of the room. The girl was to good. Go figure. Albus grabbed

my arm hard and swung me around Scorpius.

"Let go of me" I snarled and ripped my arm out of his grasp.

Albus was furious. His face was bright red and his anger unmoving.

HE snarled. "Is the pup a little aggravated tonight. She who will never grow up, at least I have." Anyone here if there's a full moon, she has PMS when there is."

I faltered. I had gotten my revenge. After all these years I was done. I turned to leave he grabbed my

arm and then I saw stars. He had punched me. The last thing I heard was an outraged scream. It

wasn't mine.

They were such pretty stars.


	7. Had I Lost It

I woke up in a hissy on the floor of the potions room confused and with Scorp about to deck Albus. What in the hell just happened! Also why does Al look like he's about to cry. WTF!

I sat up with a start. " What the hell just happened". It then all came back to me. "Al you dick!" I realised everyone was staring at me because I hadn't moved yet. I was still quite comfortable on my arse and it wouldn't be a good idea to stand up while the room is spinning and everyone suddenly gave birth to a twin.

"Ara" Al stuttered. "I need to take you to the hospital wing. I am so sorry!. I don't know what came over me."

"Over my dead body will you take her anywhere!" said Scorp.

"Shhhhhh" I said "I'm not going anywhere till you stop spinning!"

Scorp seemed to ponder this thought. "Yeah maybe you should come with me. Only to help lift her though. Also if she throws up its going on you." he said.

"What do you mean Scorp there's your twin brother right there. 2 should do. Hey is he new? I don't remember meeting him. Your so rude, not introducing him! Is he a mommas boy too?" I slurred. Al tried not to laugh.

"Heyy I have four guys. Ohhh people are going to think I'm a floosey" I continued.

"I know I messed up" Al said. "But can i not just conjure a mussel on her."

Scorp glared. "No Al no mussels!"

"I was only joking" he countered.

I really wished they'd both just shut up. My head didn't feel nice and I think it had a boo boo. At least I didn't carry a purse. Then they'd be arguing on who had to carry it. These hallways never used to be sideways. Ha im walking on the walls! Look at me I'm spider man. No, not spider man I'm spider pig. Like from that muggle show called the Simpsons.

"Is she pretending to fly." said Al. "What is she even thinking?"

"I've found you don't even want to know" says Scorp. "It typically kills brain cells."

"Spider pig spider pig, does whatever a spider pig does." I said to myself.

"Your right" said Al. "It does kill brain cells and worse of all it doesn't have an off button."

I started poking him in the face. "Off, off, off!" I said humming. "You don't turn off either" I glared.

I just now realised they were carrying me and I had my arms out like an airplane. … and I so didn't care! I pretend to shoot off fake webs with my hands.

They had finally gotten me to the hospital wing when I felt even more weird. The nurse was wearing a bunny suit. How did she get a bunny suit? I want one!

The laid me down on the bed and I remembered I was in a castle. Oh my gosh am I a princess?! Where's the dragon. Did they already kill it? I couldn't marry them both so I sure hope they both didn't! They were saying something about me… Oh wait they were talking about my head and then a spell. Was I under a spell? Did I even live here? Oh my gosh what if I'm a crazy person.

"I'm to adorable to be crazy!" I shouted at them.

Scorp shook his head but Al laughed. "Yup" said Al. "No doubt your crazy. Have you heard you talk before. You rarely ever make sense."

"Heyy shut up" I yelled. "Your in trouble for some reason and I'm supposed to be mad at you. I don't know why but I am so back off curly."

"How am I curly" he glared. "I'm bald."

"Exactly why the nickname fits." "It's called irony I think." I said thinking to hard.

"How is it" said Scorp. "You can act like a complete nut but remember what irony is?"

"Because" I said. "I'm not a nut. I am a princess. Duh. Show some respect! Gosh peasants these days."

The bunny nurse walked back in. "Time to leave the miss alone" she said. "Go on to your next classes and let her rest. I'll wait to ask her what happened when she's feeling better. If someone did this to her don't worry boys. I'm sure they'll be expelled just as soon as she can talk."

Al gulped. "I don't know why. I was just taking a nap."

"Goodbye knights" I said doing a proper wave.

I then passed clean out. Even spider princesses need rest.

I woke up a few hours later I guessed. WIth the misfortune of remembering every word I had said. Princess?! Twins?!. I wasn't complaining about the pig thing. The pig thing was cool I don't care what anyone said. I saw Al and Scorp already back talking to the nurse. She walked up to me. It was time. I couldn't either throw him under the bus, though it would be well deserved, or not.

"So " the nurse said. "Who did this to you?"

My mouth went dry. I opened it to speak. I just couldn't do it though and I didn't know why…..


	8. Chapter 8

In hospital don't most likely won't be able to update tonight. I'll be all hooked up, lol.


	9. what happened

So I'm an honest and blunt kind of girl so I'll speak of what happened. A cliff notes version. I was in the hospital because I was starting to bleed to death. I have been ok but very tired since so I'm taking a wee break and doing what us southern girls do best when were to weak. Curling up under a quilt in my bed I love which was outrageous so I need to make sure I use it as much as I can so its worth an arm and a leg. Laying here though I can garuntee it was totally worth it... Please hang in there with me even though updates may be slow. It aparently make take some time before I'm back to myself. Being weak and tired all the time stinks! My Persian has decided to be my offical cuddle therapy though along with my family who has decided to be with me all the time. Or it could just be the bed. Lol. Anyway that's what happened.


End file.
